


Little Nicholas

by czarna_pantera



Category: Le petit Nicolas, Mikołajek
Genre: Art, Community: Mirriel, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Ink, Jean-Jacques Sempé, Lassie - Freeform, Nightmare, Shark - Freeform, Traditional Art, goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Three illustrations for die Otter's fic "Rybka".





	Little Nicholas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dieOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rybka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959723) by [dieOtter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter). 




End file.
